The Other Side of Me
by Frannie-pants
Summary: COMPLETE What happens when what you've become takes over your life and you could lose the most precious thing you have. MileyXOliver oneshot


July 21st 2006

AN: Hey everybody! I had nothing better to do today so I watched that 'Hannah Montana cabana' on Disney channel and I fell in love with the MileyXOliver couple. Mitchell Musso (dude who plays Oliver) is really cute, too. This is a oneshot, which most likely will only have one chapter. Unless I get some sudden inspiration to write more. This is my first Hannah Montana fic so it may not be all that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Emily Osment, Miley Cyrus, Mitchell Musso, or the Lay's potato chips mentioned. I do own this piece of ham I'm eating! Yay me!

AN 2: _italics _are Miley's thoughts or parts of the song I don't own.

_**The Other Side of Me**_

Saturday, 8:32 pm

"The other side, the other side, the other side of me." Hannah Montana finished her final song of the night and the crowd went wild. As she walked backstage she let out a heavy sigh.

"What's the matter, Miles?" Came a voice coming off stage right after her.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just really tired. It's been a long day, Dad." Hannah/Miley replied with a fake smile.

"Tell me about it, your brother just got his head stuck in the empty toilet in the shed. I swear, that's boys gonna be the death of me. See you at home, sweetie." Robby Stewert said with a laugh.

"Yeah, see ya." She replied giving her dad a hug. With that, Robby Stewert left peeling the 'caterpiller' of his face.

_I can't believe I did it again. Why does Hannah Montana always have to get in the way of Miley Stewert's life? I love Oliver but I just don't have any time to be with him._

"Hey Miley! Whassup?" Yelled a sugar high Lily.

"Were you in the chocolate fountain again?" _More like a statement than a question. It's all over her face! _She thought as she wiped the dark substance from her best friends face.

"Oliver left about an hour ago." Lily said completely changing her tone from bubbly to serious.

"I know." Miley replied trying to hide the tears threatening to fall.

"Miley, it's gonna be alright. He understands that you've got other priorities, too." Lily said taking her troubled friend in her arms and hugging her.

"But sometimes I don't want other priorities, I just want to go on a date with him. But something always comes up at the last moment" She reciprocated through the tears that fell.

"Then don't be Hannah for a night." Lily told her as she guided her to Jackson's car.

"Hey great show, sis." Jackson said as he drove them both home.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied with no trace that a tear had left her eyes.

"Bye Miley, bye Jackson!" Shouted Lily as she left the car for her home.

As the twosome arrived home, Jackson went straight to bed, even though it was only 10:00 pm. Their father was already asleep with a bag of Lay's potato chips still occupating his hands.

"Night Miles."

"Night Jackson."

As the 14 year old went to her room she found her cell phone she had accidentally left in her room the past afternoon. She checked it and found two new messages. One from Lily regarding the Science project from the previous day and one from… Oliver.

Flashback

2:01 pm, Friday

"So, you all set for our date tomorrow?" Said Oliver as school was letting out.

"Yeah, and couldn't be more excited." Miley replied planting a big kiss on him when she was sure the teachers back was turned.

"Great then, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget, reservations are at 6:30 sharp." He emphasized.

"I won't forget" She said to her boyfriend.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

End Flashback

_I'm just like anybody else_

_Can't you tell_

_I hold the key (the key)_

_To both realities_

_The girl that I want you to know_

_If only I could show_

_Yeah!_

10:53 pm, Saturday

After staring at her cell phone for what seemed like hours, she went over to her laptop computer. She signed in and saw that Oliver was online but the icon said he was away at the moment. For a moment she contemplated IMing him, but then decided things couldn't get much worse.

She sent 'OllieTrolly92' an IM that read: 'Meet me at the beach's snack shack at 11:45 tonight." Then 'BrunetteGurl007' signed off.

Then she wrote in her journal for a while and headed down to the beach at 11:20 after making sure everyone was asleep.

She arrived at the snack shack with about 15 minutes to spare, so she sat down on a nearby rock and attempted to think of something to say. She decided to finally just go with what her heart said and speak from her heart. _Easier said than done._

_The other side (other side)_

_The other side (other side)_

_I want you to see (yeah!)_

_The other side (other side)_

_The other side (other side)_

_The other side of me_

_It's11:56. Maybe he's not gonna show. I've been such a jerk lately, why would he show up? I've stood him up how many times now? You know what, too many. Far too many. _She let out a heavy sigh, but then heard something behind her.

"Did you have to pick this early in the morning to meet at the beach?" He said half jokingly, but Miley could hear the hurt in the poor boys strained jokes.

Miley's POV

"Oliver, I'm really sor-" I said as I was cut off.

"Don't be, I completely understand. You're Hannah Montana and you don't have any time for me. Hannah comes before us. I just wish you would've called me to tell me." His voice is cracking

_You're breaking, I'm sorry_

"But the thing is, I don't want Hannah to come first anymore, I never did!" _Great, my voice is cracking now, too. For some reason, I just don't care though._

"You can't just forget Hannah, though. When you're Hannah, you don't have time for anything, or anyone else. You can't just let go of you're other self." He says furiously.

"Well, Hannah can take a break! If being her all the time makes me lose the best thing I have, then I'll just be Miley most of the time." The tears are streaming down my face now.

"You would really do that just for me, plain and boring Oliver?" He said with uncertainty in his voice.

"First of all, you're not plain and boring Oliver to me, you mean the world to me. And secondly, of course I would Oliver. I love you." _These are the words of my heart._

_The other side (other side)_

_The other side (other side)_

_I want you to see (Aww, yeah)_

"I love you too, Miley." He whispered to me. The clock tower rang 12 AM and we kissed under a blanket of stars. A moment later, Jackson and Lily came out from a bush and started clapping.

_The other side (other side)_

_The other side (other side)_

_The other side of me_

_I can be two different people, just one more so than the other._

**THE END**

AN: So, how did you like it? Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed. But please no flames. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
